¿QUIÉN SE ROBO LA CARIDAD?
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Los chicos van de viaje a una cabaña para una investigación sobre como los animales se aparean y dar dinero por "caridad" para ayudar al bosque, pero lo que no sabe ninguno es que alguien se robo ese dinero y para descubrirlo tendrán que mirar unos videos de ellos pasando por los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida XD ¿Pero entonces quién se robo el dinero? y hay unas votaciones.


**¿QUIÉN SE ROBO LA CARIDAD?**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como todos ustedes sabrán por mi fic de: LUCHANDO POR BUTTERS, cuando este un poco bloqueado con alguna de mis historias, voy a subir un pequeño fic para variar un poco las cosas, pero aparte de esta historia, voy a poner una pequeña encuesta sobre unos fics en los que he querido trabajar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que aún no he decidido con cual comenzar D:, pero esa encuesta la pondré obviamente al final de este fic ;) pero bueno comencemos con esto, ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Los chicos de South Park, más específicamente el cuarteto de siempre, junto con sus amigos, compañeros de clases, el marica del señor Garrison, el cabezón del señor Mackey, la directora Victoria y la amargada conductora Crabtree, todos ellos estaban en el autobús escolar dirigiéndose a una cabaña en la cual todos iban a pasar el fin de semana en ella ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo de campo que consistía en… investigar como los animales se apareaban y ante esta situación varios de los chicos, por ejemplo Kenny, habían dicho comentarios burlones, picarescos y de muy mal gusto incomodando a los demás, especialmente a las chicas, ejemplo Wendy.

Pero a otros les resultaba estúpido y aburrido todo este viaje, ejemplo Craig, diciendo cosas que eso era una pérdida de tiempo ya que si querían aprender sobre la reproducción de los animales, podrían haberlo investigado en internet o en un zoológico, pero otras personas, como Stan o Gary, decían que investigar al aire libre sería muy entretenido y emocionante y que así los conectarían más con la naturaleza y ese tipo de cursilerías y por supuesto, varios de los demás, especialmente el culón odioso de Cartman, no perdían el tiempo en burlarse de esos pensamientos tan maricones y hippies.

Y después del viaje, en el que los chicos y chicas hablaban entre sí, oh dormían, oh se gritaban o se gritaban insultos, especialmente Kyle y Cartman y de las quejas constantes de la conductora del marica de Garrison y de la conductora del autobús, ya habían llegado a la cabaña que estaba a las afueras del pueblo y rodeada de un frondoso bosque, que ante la sorpresa de todos, era muy bonita y grande, a diferencia de las demás estructuras en las que han ido en sus anteriores viajes que están en muy pésimo estado y de estratos MUY bajos.

-Es muy grande…- había susurrado Stan contemplándola.

-… y bonita- terminó por decir en su lugar Kyle.

-Debo reconocerlo, pensé que nos íbamos a instalar en alguna pocilga que fuera más inmunda y apestosa que la casa de Kenny- comentó el culón de Cartman de forma burlona y varios de los demás rieron por eso, pero enseguida el rubio inmortal le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire- ¡OHHHH! ¡ESO DOLIÓ POBRETÓN DE MIERDA!- le logró gritar a duras penas por la falta de aire mientras se sobaba el estómago.

-Pues tú te lo buscaste por andar diciendo esas pendejadas marica- le dijo molesto el rubio y las risas se dirigieron esta vez asía el culo gordo.

-No es hora de que empiecen a pelear chicos y vamos a instalarnos en la cabaña- les regaño un poco la directora y todos empezaron a dirigirse al interior de la cabaña.

-Y si se preguntan él porque nos tomamos la molestia de pagar para establecernos en un lugar en condiciones respetables, es porque nosotros también nos vamos a establecer aquí con ustedes y queremos estar cómodos, así que no crean que lo hicimos por ustedes- les dijo de repente el marica de Garrison siendo tan odioso y detestable como siempre y todos sus alumnos lo empezaron a abuchear e insultarlo como se merece.

La cabaña era aún más grande por dentro y tiene varios cuartos de diferentes tamaños, pero antes de que todos pudieran ir a sus cuartos para que pudieran dormir, el aparente dueño de la cabaña tenía algo que decirles.

-Muy buenas noches a todos ustedes- les dijo sonriendo- en primer lugar quiero darles las gracias por haber decidido establecerse en mi hermosa cabaña para que puedan hacer sus investigaciones y…- les estaba diciendo en forma de alago, pero fue interrumpido.

-En vez de estar hablando pura mierda para tratar inútilmente de caernos bien, vaya al grano- le dijo Damien de forma tosca y burlona y muchos empezaron a reír por eso.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo pobre diablo, ya basta de decir tanta pendejada y vaya el punto- exigió Alarcón al dueño de la cabaña luego de haber "apoyado" al ser infernal ganándose la mala mirada de este y las risas de los demás.

-¡Damien, Luis Carlos basta ya!- les regañó la directora, que al igual que el señor Mackey se había molestado por los comentarios y los dos pelinegros se habían encogido de hombros como si nada mientras reían un poco y después el dueño de la cabaña carraspeo molesto también para que todos le prestaran atención.

-Pues entonces escuchen- les dijo a los chicos- aunque no lo parezca, este bosque es víctima de la tala ilegal y los animales son cazados ilegalmente también, y es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda- les pidió luego de haber explicado y claro está, solo los más sensible y amantes de la naturaleza se preocuparon enseguida por eso, mientras que al resto, eso le valía un carajo.

-Pobres animales y plantas…- susurro preocupado Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-"Estas empezando a sonar como el hippie marica de Stan"- le dijo Caos en su mente de forma molesta y desaprobatoria.

-¿Y de qué forma quiere que los ayudemos? ¿Acaso pretende que hagamos marchas para defender a los animales y plantas?- preguntó secamente Craig al dueño de la cabaña y varios de los demás se habían molestado enseguida pensando que querían pedirles ese tipo de ayuda.

-No jóvenes, no de esa forma, sino con una pequeña donación monetaria, ya que con dinero, podríamos conseguir los recursos suficientes para poder proteger este hermoso bosque y a sus preciados habitantes- les siguió explicando el dueño de la cabaña.

Pero ante esas palabras, los que se habían mandado al carajo lo que le podría pasar al bosque y a los animales, enseguida se molestaron por eso.

-¿Usted nos está pidiendo que demos limosna?- le volvió a preguntar Craig tan áspero y tajante como siempre, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Es una forma de decirlo- les dijo el dueño de la cabaña.

-¡Pues jódase, no pienso darle dinero a nadie y mucho menos por unas estúpidas plantas y por unos animales de mierda!- le dijo muy encabronado el culón de Cartman.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- le apoyo Damien.

-¡Y yo también!- les apoyo Trent y al parecer Josh, Mark, el Topo, Craig, Caos… e incluso Alarcón también se mostraban reacios a tener que dar algunos cuantos billetes.

-Ustedes solamente son unos tacaños de primera clase- les dijo Wendy de forma molesta y desaprobatoria por esa insensibilidad ante el medio ambiente.

-¡CÁLLATE!- le gritaron los nueve tacaños y desalmados al mismo tiempo y la chica enseguida se puso pálida como una hoja de papel o como Michael Jackson durante unos segundos, mientras que Stan enseguida se encabronó por eso.

-¡No le griten idiotas!- les gritó colérico.

-¡CÁLLATE TÚ TAMBIÉN PENDEJO!- volvieron a gritar los nueve al mismo tiempo y el otro pelinegro se puso tan pálido como su novia y algunos de los demás no pudieron evitar reír por esa increíble coordinación.

-¡Ya basta chicos!- les regaño la directora Victoria por esa pésima aptitud viniendo de ellos- que vergüenza debería darles por ese comportamiento, ¿Es que acaso no les importara el medio ambiente?- les siguió regañando de forma desaprobatoria y ante este último comentario los nueve estuvieron a punto de responderle, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Mejor no respondan chicos- les dijo el marica de Garrison ya sabiendo la respuesta que ellos que solamente se habían limitado a refunfuñar todavía molestos.

-Bueno chicos, solamente les pido un poco de ayuda monetaria, no tienen que dar mucho si lo que les preocupa es la cantidad- les dijo el dueño de la cabaña un poco molesto y decepcionado por esa aptitud tan mala viniendo de ellos- además… solamente hacen falta unos cuantos cientos de dólares más para poder conseguir lo que falta para poder cuidar el bosque y a los animales… y si me ayudan a conseguirlo… pueden pasar un BUEN rato con mi hermana antes de que regresen a sus hogares- terminó ofreciendo de forma lujuriosa señalando con su pulgar derecho a una señora en una esquina que estaba MUY BUENA y es un poco más joven que él y les guiño el ojo a los chicos pícaramente y casi todos estos al notar su presencia enseguida la vieron de arriba abajo sonriendo pícaramente también.

-Pues ahora que lo dice de esta forma…- comenzó a decir Kenny sin dejar de verla.

-…me está empezando a interesar los árboles y el medio ambiente- terminó por decir Craig en su lugar y por algún "milagro" los que antes estaban quejumbrosos ya se empezaron a interesar en el tema XD.

-Uf… hombres, solamente les interesan las cosas si hay una hermosa mujer de por medio- susurro Wendy de forma totalmente desaprobatoria.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- le apoyo Nicole con el mismo semblante, especialmente porque a Token se le estaba por salir el chorro de babas por esa mujer.

-"Y nosotros que pensábamos que Lexus, Nicole, Bebe y Wendy se veían MUY buenas en la fiesta de disfraces en la noche de Halloween"- espeto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters de forma lujuriosa y el rubio no podía negar eso **(NA: si no saben a lo que se refiere Caos, miren mi fic de: ¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES! XD).**

Luego el dueño de la cabaña hizo que uno de los empleados recogiera la "caridad" de los alumnos usando gran un tarro de plástico que tiene muchos billetes y monedas y es como una especie de alcancía y tiene escrito la palabra "CARIDAD" en letras mayúsculas. Pero a algunos de los presentes al ver tanto dinero, literalmente se le formaron símbolos del dólar en sus ojos y miraban fija y sin parpadear y sonriendo de forma codiciosa y maliciosa también.

Así que uno en uno, los jóvenes aportaban algo de "caridad" especialmente los que se habían interesado en la hermana del dueño y literalmente vaciaban sus carteras al mismo tiempo que volvían a mirar a esa señora, incluso el señor Mackey y casi todas las chicas ante eso, de muy mala gana daban dinero en contraste de la aptitud preocupante asía la naturaleza que habían mostrado en un principio, especialmente Wendy XD.

-Me alegro mucho por su colaboración chicos- dijo el dueño de la cabaña sonriendo de forma satisfactoria al mismo tiempo que su empleado le daba el tarro que literalmente se estaba desbordando de tanto efectivo.

-De nada, fue un placer- de nuevo, los chicos que antes estaban quejumbrosos por la idea de ayudar al bosque y a los animales, hablaron con una increíble sincronización y sin dejar de ver a esa señora que de nuevo les volvió a chequear el ojo.

-Y parece que con esto logramos reunir el dinero suficiente para poder ayudar al bosque y a los animales, no saben cuánto se los agradecemos- le siguió diciendo el dueño.

-Con tal de ayudar a la naturaleza…- comenzó a decir Alarcón.

-Estamos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa- terminó por decir en su lugar Damien y las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar, excepto la de Wendy, la directora, algunas chicas… y Bradley.

-Y si con esto podemos ayudar a las plantas y animales… se los agradeceré mucho este fin de semana chicos- habló por fin la hermana del dueño y las sonrisas de los que más colaboraron, se volvieron más grandes, mientras que otra vez Wendy, la directora, algunas chicas, Bradley e incluso Garrison rodaron los ojos y suspiraron de forma desaprobatoria.

Pero los chicos tenían que esperar para poder recibir su recompensa por "ayudar" el medio ambiente, ya que mañana sería sábado, así que primero tendrían que hacer la razón principal por la cual habían ido a ese lugar, lo que en realidad resultaba muy irónico ya que tenían que investigar a los animales cuando se aparean lo que no los hacen tan diferentes de ellos.

-No puedo esperar para que sea domingo- dijo Kenny de forma impaciente, él junto con todos los chicos habían sido establecidos en unas habitaciones con varias camas y cada uno de ellos dormía en una de estas, mientras que las chicas estaban en otras habitaciones y todas esa habitaciones estaban separadas.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Jack y varios de los demás también estaban MUY emocionados.

-Oh cielos chicos, que forma de pensar tan cerrada- les dijo Kyle de forma desaprobatoria.

-¡CÁLLATE ENANO!- como un Deja´vu los que habían antes habían hablado y exclamado al mismo tiempo, lo volvieron a hacer y el pelirrojo enseguida se puso tan pálido como Damien.

-Lo dices porque eres un judío marica de mierda- le dijo burlonamente el culón de Cartman y el pelirrojo enseguida se puso tan rojo como su cabello de la rabia- "Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese gran tarro lleno de dinero"- pensó de forma codiciosa y maliciosa.

-Ya no digan tonterías y prepárense para dormir ¿Okey?- les ordenó el señor que tiene el clásico gorro para dormir parecido al de los Pitufos.

-Cómo diga señor Mackey ¿Okey?- le remedó Stan como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos y todos empezaron a reír por eso y el consejero como de costumbre no se daba cuenta de eso.

-Dejen de reír y pónganse a dormir- les exigió molesto el marica de Garrison que estaba acostado usando un antifaz rosa y cuando todas las luces se apagaron, todos se acomodaron en sus camas para dormir, aunque con el manto de la noche, algunos conciliaban el sueño de formas un poco… "particulares" por así decirlo.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde en la noche, mientras que aparentemente todos dormían, el dueño de la cabaña había estado contando todo el dinero que tenía en el gran tarro.

-Muy bien esto es estupendo, al fin logramos reunir todo el dinero necesario- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo de forma complacida y después cogió el gran tarro y lo fue a guardar en una especie de escondite- "y cuando se los diga a todos el domingo… se alegraran mucho"- pensó de forma un poco irónica y bromista refiriéndose a su hermana y a lo que va hacer con los chicos y después se retiró del lugar.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que cierta persona lo había visto escondido en su habitación que estaba cerca de ese escondite y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-"¿Conque ahí es dónde guarda todo ese dinero? ¿Eh? Magnífico"- pensó esa persona y después se retiró del lugar antes de que alguien lo viera.

Ya siendo sábado, para la desagradable sorpresa de todos, habían sido despertados temprano ya que supuestamente así tendrían mayores posibilidades de lograr encontrar a los animales en sus rituales de apareamiento y por supuesto casi todos se habían quejado por eso.

-AAHHH… que pereza…- dijo Luis Carlos luego de haber bostezado y estirado sus brazos.

-Lo mismo… AAAHHH… digo minoría…- le apoyo el culón de Cartman también bostezando y el colombiano lo miró molesto por como lo llamaron.

-¿Ahora que ¡PUTA MIERDA COMEMOS! Hacemos?- preguntó Thomas y ese insulto lo dijo al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

-Que pregunta tan estúpida, pues vayan por el bosque y traten de encontrar animales mamándose los unos a los otros- les "explico" el señor Garrison como si fuera cualquier cosa- y como ustedes son muchos, no nos tomaremos la molestia de estar vigilándolo uno a uno, así que pueden ir a cualquier parte, pero no se les ocurra perderse o ser devorados por los animales, la escuela no está en condiciones para aguantar las quejas y demandas de sus padres- les volvió a decir como si fuera cualquier cosa el maestro ganándose enseguida la mala mirada por parte de sus alumnos y el suspiro de desaprobación y vergüenza de la directora y del consejero que se taparon las caras.

-Por favor chicos y chicas, cuídense mucho- les pidió les pidió la rubia, pero todos ellos seguían refunfuñando molestos por lo que dijo Garrison o siguiendo desperezándose.

-Sí chicos, cuídense mucho y si necesitan algo, pueden regresar a la cabaña cuando quieran- les dijo el dueño, que al parecer junto con su hermosa hermana y los trabajadores del lugar iban a irse a alguna parte.

-¿Ustedes van a algún lado?- le preguntó Craig tan apático como siempre.

-Sí, es que tenemos que hacer algo en el pueblo- les explicó el dueño.

-Un momento ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos esta GRAN cabaña para nosotros solos?- le preguntó Luis Carlos con cierta emoción en su tono de voz.

-Así es, pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no se pasen chicos o no habrá… ya saben que- les advirtió la hermana del dueño sobre ese asuntico.

Pero a pesar de esa advertencia, a varios de los presentees se les formaron grandes sonrisas en sus caras, ya que en un lugar tan grande y solo para ellos… pueden hacer ciertos "asuntillos".

-No sé preocupe, nos comportaremos muy bien señora… eh…- le "trato de asegurar" Kenny, pero se detuvo ya que no sabía el nombre de la mujer y esta rio un poco por eso.

-Me llamo Diana y mi hermano se llama Johnny- se presentó y a su hermano- pero ya saben, no se pasen de la raya- les volvió a advertir ya seria.

-Oh no se preocupe señorita, por usted nos comportaremos MUY bien- le aseguro sonriendo Kenny pícaramente y varios rieron por eso y después Diana y su hermano, junto con sus trabajadores se fueron en un vehículo todo terreno.

-Ya dejen de estar pensando con la polla chicos y pónganse en marcha- les dijo el marica de Garrison y como en las veces anteriores, los chicos refunfuñaron molestos y las chicas y…Bradley, no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

Y tal y como lo dijo el profesor, los chicos iban por allí y por halla por todo el bosque, ya sean solos o en pequeños grupos para no perderse ni que se los comiera algún animal salvaje.

Justo como lo estaba haciendo el Team Stan, que junto con Alarcón estaban caminando por el bosque, pero si no se escuchaban los clásicos insultos de: ¡JUDÍO ESTÚPIDO! Oh ¡CULÓN DE MIERDA!, era por Cartman no estaba con ellos, así que todo estaba más o menos relajado, aunque los chicos habían estado hablando con el colombiano sobre un tema de cierta curiosidad.

-… ¿Eso quiere decir que los programas y series de televisión que nosotros vemos, son reales en algunos universos paralelos que tú visitas?- preguntó Kyle al colombiano ya que al parecer desde que él les dijo sobre los universos paralelos, eso les ha llamado mucho la atención.

-Correcto, en muchos universos paralelos las series de televisión, películas, caricaturas, videojuegos, comics e incluso el anime son cosas reales, con todo y sus personajes- explicó el latino **(NA: esto es algo que se me olvidó mencionar en mi fic de: EXPLICANDO MI PRESENCIA Y MIS ORÍNEGES).**

-Vaya… debió de resultarte asombroso al ver que todas esas cosas son reales en varios de los universos que has visitado- cuando Kenny le dijo esto, el latino soltó una risa.

-Por supuesto… especialmente porque varias de las caricaturas y de los programas que tanto me gustaban y admiraba de niño, son reales en sus universos… y tuve la oportunidad de poder interactuar con sus personajes y conocerlos cara a cara- les dijo Alarcón sonriendo de forma nostálgica, eso extraño a los otros tres chicos que estuvieron a punto de decirles algo, pero el latino siguió hablando- ah y por cierto, ustedes en algunos universos solo existen como un programa de televisión- cuando les dijo esto, los tres enseguida se asombraron.

-¿Nosotros somos partes de un show?- le preguntó Stan apenas saliendo de su asombro y el latino sonrió por eso.

-Por supuesto, bueno, no precisamente un show, sino de una caricatura llamada South Park en las que ustedes tres, el culón de Cartman y Butters son los protagonistas principales y que al igual que ustedes, en varias ocasiones se han metido en las mil y una cosas más raras que nadie pueda imaginarse- les explico sonriendo todavía el latino.

-Nosotros… solamente caricaturas…- susurró Kyle en aparente estado de shock.

-¿Pero nuestro programa es bueno y exitoso?- preguntó Kenny al latino de forma emocionada y lejos de sentirse angustiado.

-¡Uf no joda! ¡Por supuesto que es exitoso! Con el tipo de humor tan bizarro y gamberro que tiene, ¡¿A quién no lo va a gustar!?- les explicó el latino riendo y al parecer Kyle y Stan dejaron su estado de shock para sonreír por eso al igual que el rubio- aunque hay un pequeño, pero importante problema y ese es que ustedes nunca crecen- cuando les dijo esto, la sonrisa de los tres enseguida desapareció.

-¿No crecemos?- le preguntó Stan.

-Exacto, han pasado como diecisiete temporadas en la serie y ustedes y los demás chicos y chicas siguen siendo unos niños de 9 o 10 años de edad- les siguió explicando el colombiano sin dejar de sonreír asombrando más a los tres.

-¿Y por qué no crecemos?- le volvió a preguntar Stan a duras penas y el latino se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo.

-No sé, pero no solamente ustedes no crecen, sino que también en otras series de televisión o caricaturas, los personajes tampoco crecen ni envejecen- otra vez les "explico" el colombiano **(NA: que clara indirecta a las demás caricaturas y series de televisión de ese tipo ¿Verdad? XD).**

Los tres chicos estaban por preguntarle otra cosa, pero de repente escucharon el aullido de un lobo que enseguida sobresalto a los cuatro.

-¿Qué-Qué fue e-eso?- preguntó Kyle temblando del miedo.

-El a-aullido de un lo-lobo- le dijo su súper mejor amigo tratando inútilmente no parecer asustado, especialmente porque se escuchaban más aullidos de forma repetitiva.

-¿Se-Será una ma-manada de lo-lobos?- preguntó Kenny tan cagado del miedo como ellos dos.

-No se asusten chácaras, están junto al Maestro de la Imaginación, no tienen por qué temer- les aseguro el colombiano mientras se seguían escuchando los aullidos repetitivos de los lobos.

Así que los cuatro caminaron con un poco de cautela, mejor dicho, el latino caminaba asía a delante mientras que los tres prácticamente estaban pegados a su espalda abrazándose mutuamente sin dejar de temblar del miedo y viendo de un lado a otro mientras se seguía escuchando los aullidos, pero cuando el colombiano hizo a un lado unos arbustos…

-Ju, ju, ju, ju- comenzó a reír tapándose la boca con sus manos, pero no pudo seguir aguantando por más tiempo- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- explotó a carcajadas sujetándose fuertemente su estómago sobresaltando a los otros tres.

-¿Qué te pasa Alarcón?- le preguntó Kenny y el latino solamente se limitó a señalar asía adelante y cuando el rubio vio en esa dirección…- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- estalló también a carcajadas y los súper mejores amigos los vieron extrañados.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- les preguntó Stan y el rubio y el otro pelinegro señalaron asía adelante sin dejar de sonreír y cuando vio en esa dirección…- ¡NO JODA, JAJAJAJA!- también explotó a carcajadas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- les preguntó Kyle y otras vez señalaron asía adelante y el judío al ver en esa dirección…- ¡QUE MIERDA, JAJAJAJA!- empezó a reír como los otros.

Ya que delante de ellos había un lobo… que estaba montado encima de una loba desde atrás moviéndose rápidamente ya que obviamente se la estaba cogiendo y ella era la causante de los repetitivos aullidos XD.

-¡JAJAJAJA, ESTO ES MEJOR QUE LOS DOCUMENTALES DE DISCOVERY Y DE NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC JAJAJAJA!- exclamó el latino sin dejar de explotar a carcajadas.

-¡Y ESTO NOS SIRVE PARA LA INESTIGACIÓN DEL APAREAMIENTO DE LOS ANIMALES JAJAJA!- Kyle no se quedaba atrás con sus sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Y DE ESTA MANERA ES COMO ME VOY A COGER A LA HERMANA DEL DUEÑO DE LA CABAÑA JAJAJA!- y por supuesto Kenny no perdió el tiempo con sus comentarios tan pervertidos.

-¿Escuchan eso?- preguntó Jack, que estaba con algunos de los miembros del Team rubio.

-Parecen aullidos, combinados con… ¿risas?- preguntó el pequeño Pip extrañado ya que al parecer los aullidos de la loba y las carcajadas de Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Alarcón se escuchan por todo el bosque.

-De seguro deben de tratarse de los otros chicos haciendo alguna gracia- les dijo Gok´Zarah de forma algo desaprobatoria

-¿Pero dónde están Butters, Thomas y el resto?- preguntó Bradley al darse cuenta de la ausencia de sus amigos… especialmente del que mencionó primero.

-De seguro deben de estar con los demás chicos… especialmente mi primo para no estar cerca de ti- Jack dijo esto último de forma desaprobatoria y en susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste Jack?- le preguntó el pequeño inglés que como los otros rubios, no escucharon bien eso último.

-Eh… nada, nada, que es como dijo Gok y de seguro deben de tratarse de los demás haciendo sus maldades- les dijo el rubio más grande con la intención de cambiar de tema.

Pero lo que ni ellos ni los demás chicos y chicas sabían, era que el resto de los demás no estaban investigando sobre los ritos de apareamiento de los animales, sino que estaban en asuntos un poco más… "particulares" por así decirlo.

Ya siendo de noche, todos los estudiantes terminaron su "investigación" y por algún milagro ninguno se había muerto ni perdido, todos ellos estaban en la cabaña hablando sobra todas las cosas que habías descubierto y Johnny, su hermana y empleados habían vuelto.

-Lo hubieran visto chicos ¡Ese lobo sí que se la estaba enterrando bien duro a esa loba!- Alarcón le estaba contando a los demás sobre el "descubrimiento" que hizo con Stan, Kenny y Kyle.

-¡Sí! Gritaba más fuerte que la mamá de Cartman cuando se la cogen varios tipos al mismo tiempo- dijo Kyle e forma burlona y todos empezaron a reír por eso, excepto el culón que enseguida se puso rojo de la rabia.

-¡MALDITO JUDÍO DE MIERDA!- le gritó colérico el gordo que enseguida hizo el ademan de golpearlo, pero Stan y Kenny lo detuvieron.

-¿Pero de que te quejas culón? Si Kyle está diciendo toda la verdad- le dijo burlonamente Damien y las risas de los demás continuaron.

-Pero oigan chicos- llamó Stan a los demás riendo también y llamando la atención de todos- ¿y a ustedes como les fue en sus investigaciones?- les preguntó.

-Sí, dígannos que cosillas hicieron cuando nadie los veía- les pidió Kenny de forma burlona y picaresca dejando de sostener al culón.

Pero ante esa petición, varios de los presentes enseguida dejaron de reír y empezaron a mirar de un lado a otro de forma preocupante o sudando de forma nerviosa, incluso Butters se frotaba sus nudillos de forma más rápido de lo "normal".

-¿Pero qué les pasa?- le preguntó Craig un poco extrañado por la aptitud de todos y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo…

-¡Oigan todos, la comida esta lista!- les grito Diana desde el comedor y los que estaban nerviosos habían soltado suspiros de alivio por esa interrupción y los que no, enseguida olvidaron el tema.

Luego de que todos los chicos y chicas comieran, en los que Cartman y Alarcón eran los que más se destacaban al devorar sus platos a la velocidad de la luz, como todos se habían levantado temprano se dispusieron a dormir temprano también… oh por lo menos la mayoría, ya que algunos estaban en otros asuntos.

-Perfecto, ahora que todos estos idiotas están dormidos, ese dinero será mío- se dijo a sí mismo esa persona misteriosa mientras iba al escondite en donde Johnny guardo el dinero.

A la mañana siguiente, casi todos los chicos se habían levantado con GRANDES ánimos, ya que al ser domingo significaba una cosa para todos ellos que es por supuesto pasar el rato con Diana.

-La espera me está matando- dijo muy ansioso Kenny frotándose las manos.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo pobretón- le apoyo el culón con el mismo semblante.

-Tú de seguro la aplastarías con ese culo de elefante que tienes- le dijo burlonamente Kyle y todos enseguida rieron por eso y el gordinflón enseguida se volvió a encabronar como antes y empezó a insultar al pelirrojo.

-Oigan un momento- dijo Craig ganándose la atención de todos- cuando Diana nos atienda… ¿será uno a uno o en grupo?- cuando Craig dijo eso casi todos los chicos se pusieron a pensar seriamente, mientras que de nuevo las chicas y Bradley enseguida rodaron los ojos hastiadas.

-¿Te refieres a una Orgía? Pues no me incomodaría en lo absoluto…- dijo Kenny de forma lujuriosa, mejor dicho, retorcida frotándose la quijada fingiendo estar pensado y casi todos los chicos los vieron de forma horrorizada y las chicas enseguida se pusieron a reír por eso.

-Esto ya me está asustando- comentó Alarcón retrocediendo unos pasos alejándose del rubio y varios de los demás hicieron los mismo.

-Auch… mi cabeza…- susurro el marica de Garrison que tiene una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y en su mano derecha un vaso de agua con aspirinas y le dio un sorbo ya que al parecer tiene una fuerte resaca.

-¿Te encuentras bien Garrison, Okey?- le pregunto el señor Mackey.

-¿Acaso me veo bien…?- le preguntó toscamente el maestro, pero antes de que el señor de la gran cabeza pudiera decirle otra cosa…

-¡ESTO ES UNA DESGRACIA!- se escuchó de repente el grito desesperado de Johnny mientras se les acercaba llorando a caudales seguido de su hermana Diana y de los empleados que no estaban tan lejos de su semblante y los docentes y los alumnos enseguida se sobresaltaron por eso.

-¿Qué les ocurre?- les preguntó Craig con sus característica "sutileza".

-¡EL DINERO QUE TENÍAMOS EN EL TARRO, DESAPARECIÓ POR COMPLETO!- les dijo el dueño de la cabaña sin dejar de llorar a caudales mientras que su hermana y los empleados lo trataban de consolar inútilmente.

Pero varios de los presentes enseguida se asombraron por eso y se preocuparon ya que sin el dinero, no habría forma de ayudar al bosque ni a los animales, pero el resto por otra parte… les valía un carajo eso.

-Oh que lástima- susurró Josh en forma de falsa tristeza, que junto con los nueve insensibles, eran los que les valía un carajo ese asunto.

-Ustedes son unos malditos desalmados- les regaño Wendy muy molesta y casi todos ellos se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Y por qué mierda deberíamos preocuparnos por esto?- preguntó el gorila de Trent como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Esperen un segundo- les dijo Alarcón analizando la situación- sin ese dinero, no podrán conseguir los recursos para ayudar al bosque y sus animales y sin eso, entonces nosotros…- siguió diciendo empezando a preocuparse.

-… no podremos pasar el rato con Diana- terminó por decir el Topo en su lugar analizando también la situación.

Y ante esas palabras casi todos los chicos enseguida palidecieron ante eso y algunas de las chicas no pudieron disimular unas pequeñas risitas ante sus semblantes a pesar de la situación tan crítica del momento y después de unos segundos…

-¡NNNNNOOOOOO!- gritaron casi todos los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA MALPARIDO QUE SE ROBO ESE DINERO?!- preguntó colérico Damien mientras era rodeado por su aura de fuego.

-¡Y NADIE SE VA DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE APAREZCA EL RESPONSABLE Y ENTREGUE EL DINERO!- exclamó también colérico Alarcón mientras era rodeado por su aura purpura y usando sus poderes mentales cerró todas las puertas y ventanas de la cabaña para asegurarse de que nadie tratara de escapar y los empleados del lugar al ver esa reacción y la del ser infernal enseguida se cagaron del miedo, mientras que los demás chicos también se estaban encabronando.

-Cómo dije antes, lo que hacen los chicos por una hermosa mujer- susurró Wendy a sus amigas de forma un poco burlona e irónica y ellas, junto con Bradley enseguida rieron un poco, pero en voz baja para que los coléricos no escucharan.

-Oiga señor, ¿Usted no tiene cámaras en la cabaña que hayan podido filmar al posible ladrón?- preguntó Kyle a Johnny ya que era uno de los pocos que mantenían la calma y cordura.

-Pues sí… tengo cámaras por toda la cabaña que funcionan las 24 horas del día…- le dijo el dueño mientras se trataba de secar las lágrimas.

Pero ante esas palabras, casi todos los presentes enseguida le pusieron TODA su atención y algunos enseguida palidecieron, incluso los que estaban encabronados.

-¿Por-por toda la ca-casa?- le preguntó Butters frotándose los nudillos a la velocidad de la luz y Johnny asintió.

-"Oh mierda"- masculló Caos en su mente al mismo tiempo que los demás pensaron lo mismo.

-¡Pues entonces revisemos las cámaras para descubrir quién fue esa maldita rata!- exclamó Mark que fue el primero en salir de su shock y después el dueño les indico a todos que lo siguieran a una habitación oculta en la cabaña y varios de los demás seguían preocupados por todo eso y al llegar a ese cuarto, hay varias pantallas de televisión que corresponden a cada cámara y en el centro hay una gran pantalla de plasma.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos idiotas?- pregunto toscamente la conductora del autobús.

-Pues sugiero desde que llegamos- recomendó Nicole y de nuevo, varios de los presentes se pusieron nerviosos y empezaron a mirar de un lado a otro.

Así que Diana se dirigió una computadora, que al parecer era la que controlaba todas las cámaras de la cabaña y al presionar unos botones, todas se prendieron y tenían la fecha del viernes por la noche cuando los chicos habían llegado.

-Pues no hay nada fuera de lo usual- espeto Craig tan áspero como siempre, pero los que estaban preocupados, no cambiaban de semblante.

-¿Podría adelantar un poco las cámaras?- pidió la directora Victoria y Diana adelantó un poco las cámaras y todos ponían atención ante cualquier anormalidad, hasta que en algún momento de la noche del viernes vieron como Butters se levantaba de su cama, mientras que todos seguían durmiendo, y se dirigió a otra parte de la cabaña y todos enseguida le miraron de forma acusadora mientras que esa grabación pasaba a la gran pantalla de plasma.

-¡OH SALCHICAS!- exclamó muy alterado y avergonzado el rubio e hizo el ademan de retirarse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

-¡QUÉ ESE INDIVIDUO NO SE VAYA DE AQUÍ!- exclamó iracundo Alarcón señalándolo y enseguida Trent y Josh sujetaron al rubio claro para que no se fuera y este forcejeaba para que lo liberaran.

-"¡MALDITA SEA!"- exclamó Caos en su mente más preocupado que molesto.

-¡Siempre supe que un loco de mierda como tú tarde o temprano haría alguna gracia!- exclamó iracundo Trent y levanto su puño derecho con la intención de golpearlo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Jack le sujeto el puño deteniéndoselo en seco.

-¡Como alguien le trate de hacer un rasguño a mi primo, lo mato a golpes!- exclamó también colérico al mismo tiempo que apartaba al otro rubio y liberando a su primo demostrando su aptitud tan sobreprotectora.

-¡Cierto! Además no esto no prueba nada- dijo Bradley defendiendo también a Butters.

-¡Pues entonces veamos que más hace!- luego de que Alarcón dijera esto, todos volvieron su vista a la pantalla de plasma y vieron como Butters había ido a un baño y como estaba oscuro no sé podía ver lo que hacía.

-¿Estas cámaras no tienen visión nocturna o algo así?- preguntó Stan.

-Por supuesto- luego de que Diana dijera esto, hizo que la cámara estuviera en visión nocturna en dónde estaba Butters, que resultó ser un baño y todos enseguida se asombraron por lo que estaba haciendo.

-No puede ser…- susurró Kyle.

-Esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa…- susurró también Kenny.

-"Estamos recontra-jodidos"- espetó Caos en la mente de Butters que estaba rojo de la vergüenza ya que en la pantalla ya que mostraban como él tenía una revista con la cara de una mujer y con unas tijeras le hizo un hueco en la boca y después se quitó sus pantalones de pijama mostrando su gran miembro en todo su esplendor y… lo metió en la boca de la mujer y lo movía rápidamente como si se estuviera masturbando y soltando gemidos.

Ante eso todos enseguida se le quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y el rubio e tapaba la cara son sus manos y después…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- explotaron en carcajadas casi todos los chicos, mientras que las chicas tenían semblantes de total repulsión, asco y molestia.

-¡NO JODA BUTTERS, NO SABÍA QUE TODAVÍA TENÍAS ESA COSTUMBRE JAJAJAJA!- exclamó Kenny refiriéndose a cuando el otro rubio una vez había confesado que metía su salchicha en las bocas de las mujeres de las revistas **(NA: miren el primer episodio de la temporada 17 XD).**

-¡Y de seguro Lexus se va a encabronar mucho cuando se entere JAJAJAJA!- exclamó también Clyde y Butters ante esa posibilidad se estaba aterrando.

-¡Bueno ya!- exclamó Alarcón tratando de recuperar la compostura- Siga… siga con los videos- le pidió a Diana y esta estaba igual de asqueada como las chicas y siguió mostrando los videos en busca de otra anomalía y después unos momentos Butters ya había terminado de hacer sus "cosillas" regresaba a su cuarto y cuando las cámaras de visión nocturna se enfocaron en los demás chicos, todos se llevaron la sorpresa de que Mark dormía con un peluche de Mickey Mouse, Trent con una pequeña manta mientras se chupaba el pulgar derecho, Craig con un peluche de cobayo, el Topo con uno de una jirafa, Damien con uno de osito cariñosito, Cartman con su rana Clyde y Bradley con… un peluchito de Butters y todos ellos tenían GRANDES sonrisas en sus caras mientras dormían plácidamente.

Ante esa revelación todos ellos enseguida se pusieron se palmearon las caras al mismo tiempo mientras se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza, incluso más rojos que Butters y después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- las risas de los demás enseguida volvieron a hacerse sonar, después de todo, ese MUY gracioso que los supuestamente más "rudos de todos" duerman de esa manera, aunque en el rubio rizado no es ninguna sorpresa XD.

-¡OH, PERO QUE TERNURA DE SUPARTE JAJAJAJA!- les dijo burlonamente Alarcón tirado en el piso retorciéndose y llorando de la risa.

-¡ESPECIALMENTE TÚ TRENT, TAN TIERNO COMO UN BEBE!- le dijo burlonamente Josh.

-¿¡Y QUIÉN LO DIRÍA!? ¡EL MISMISIMO HIJO DEL DIABLO DURMIENDO CON UN OSITO DE PELUCHE, JAJAJAJA!- dijo burlonamente Kenny a Damien y este seguía tan rojo como su padre.

-Me sorprendes Chris- dijo Gregory al Topo apenas manteniendo la compostura.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!- gritaron los "rudos" al mismo tiempo ya estando muy encabronados.

-Bu-bueno ya… y sigamos…- dijo Kyle a los demás tratando de mantener la compostura y después de que los demás también recobraran más o menos la compostura, siguieron mirando las grabaciones, mientras que los "rudos" y el rubio rizado murmuraban cosas todavía MUY molestos y avergonzados.

Pero después vieron como Alarcón se paraba de su cama y salía de su habitación, ante esto todos lo vieron de la misma forma en como vieron a Butters y el colombiano enseguida trago crudo y sudando.

-¡No tienen nada, no tienen nada, no tienen nada! ¡No le presten atención a eso, no le presten atención a eso!- exclamó en un inútil intento de que los demás no siguieran viendo la grabación, cosa que obviamente no funcionó y todos siguieron la gran pantalla de plasma mostraba como él caminaba de cuclillas MUY al estilo caricaturesco, incluso con la musiquita y viendo de un lado a otro dirigiéndose a la cocina de la cabaña y se acercó al refrigerador y de este sacó unos bocadillos y uno a uno se los comía sin dejar de ver de un lado a otro de forma precavida y después de terminar de comer dejo el resto dentro de la nevera y con la misma cautela con la que llegó ahí, regreso a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama para dormir como si no hubiera hecho nada de nada.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurró el latino tapándose la cara de la vergüenza y luego noto como todos lo vieron de forma desaprobatoria y molesta y nadie reía como las veces anteriores- Eh… es-estamos buscando al que se ro-robó el dinero, no al que se co-comió los bocadillos, así que continuemos- trató inútilmente e cambiar de tema.

-Sí claro, porque te conviene- le dijo molesto Kenny.

-Ya arreglaremos luego este asunto- le dijo también molesta Diana.

-Con razón ayer parecía haber menos comida al día siguiente- le dijo también molesto Johnny.

-Y si sigue comiendo de esa forma, va a volverse tan gordo como el culón- le dijo Kyle de forma desaprobatoria.

Los videos continuaban mostrando lo que pasó en la noche del viernes y al parecer no pasaba otra cosa interesante, solo cuando Johnny había terminado de contar y guardar el dinero en el lugar secreto que estaba en una sala y dentro de una caja fuerte oculta detrás de un cuadro y al parecer las cámaras no habían captado al sujeto misterioso en su cuarto, ya que la cámara del cuarto en dónde había estado escondido no funcionaba.

Pero después, ante la sorpresa de todos, en los cuartos empezaron a entrar nada más y nada menos que los Gnomos roba calzones y sin que nadie los viera se robaban la ropa interior de todos.

-¡GAH, LOS GNOMOS ROBA CALZONES NOS SIGUIERON HASTA AQUÍ, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, OH JESUCRISTO!- exclamó aterrado Tweek jalándose tan fuerte sus cabellos que se arrancó grandes mechones y temblaba más fuerte que un vibrador.

-Con razón sentía que tenía menos ropa al día siguiente- espeto molesto Token y todos estaban con el mismo semblante.

-Y eso explica como desapareció mi ropa interior de Han Solo- comentó Kevin más triste que molesto, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo enseguida se tapó la boca avergonzado y todos lo vieron con cara de: "Se nota que este sí que es un recontra fanático de Guerra de las Galaxias".

-Bueno ya sigamos- dijo Stan y todos siguieron viendo los videos.

Pero al parecer no pasó ninguna otra cosa interesante ese viernes por la noche, así que miraban si había pasado algo interesante el sábado antes de que fueran a recorrer el bosque y vaya que encontraron algo interesante, ya que la cámara de unos de los baños, mostraba como Kyle entraba y cerraba la puerta con seguro y después se quitó su Ushanka verde mostrando su abundante cabello rojo y después se quitó su abrigo naranja mostrando una camiseta blanca y en esta tenía escrito su nombre y después cogió mucho gel y se lo paso por su cabello transformándolo en el mismo peinado que uso cuando descubrió que es de Jersey y después se puso los mismos anillos de esa ocasión y con esa pinta se empezó a admirar en el espejo y diciendo cosas como lo genial que se veía y que este es el orgullo de un Jerseiriano mientras flexionaba su cuerpo, especialmente los brazos como si tratara de sacar músculo, cosa que no lograba por más que lo intentara.

-Oh por Moisés…- susurró avergonzado el judío tan rojo como su cabello tapándose la cara como los demás hicieron en las veces anteriores y como en esas veces…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- las carcajadas de todos no se hicieron esperar, después de todo, no todo el tiempo se ve a alguien como Kyle actuando de forma MUY vanidosa.

-¡Cómo se nota que esta rata judía todavía tiene MUCHO de Jersey en su interior JAJAJAJA!- exclamó el culón de Cartman retorciéndose en el piso de la risa.

-¡¿Y qué músculos va a sacar si es un flacucho debilucho? JAJAJA!- preguntó también en carcajadas el cavernícola de Trent.

-¡Con razón cuando andábamos por el bosque olía a champú barato, JAJAJA!- exclamaba también Alarcón volviendo a herniarse de la risa.

-Bueno ya chicos… sigamos viendo los videos ¿Okey?…- les dijo el consejero tratando de recuperar la calma y todos se medió tranquilizaron y siguieron viendo las grabaciones antes de que fueran a recorrer el bosque.

Pero de nuevo y para horror de Alarcón, las cámaras lo capturaron cuando volvió a asechar por los alrededores de la cocina y con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, se comió unas botanas que estaban ocultas en la alacena.

-¡OIGAN, OIGAN, OIGAN! ¡CON ESTA YA SON DOS VECES QUE ME JODEN CON ESTA MIERDA!- exclamó el colombiano más energúmeno que avergonzado y a diferencia de la primera vez muchos de los demás empezaron a reír con ganas, aunque no hasta llegar a las carcajadas.

-Vuelvo y digo, si sigue comiendo de esa forma va a volverse tan gordo como el culón- le dijo Kyle riendo como el resto y el colombiano empezó a refunfuñar cruzado de brazos.

Los videos mostraban el interior de la cabaña luego de que todos fueran a adentrarse en el bosque para sus investigaciones… o por lo menos la mayoría, ya que algunos se habían quedado en el interior de la cabaña para hacer alguna "pequeña gracia".

Como el culón de Cartman, que luego de cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera cerca caminaba de puntillas a una habitación de la casa con una mochila en su espalda.

-¡OH MIERDA!- exclamó el culo gordo y al igual que hizo Butters, trato de irse del lugar.

-¡QUÉ ESA BOLA DE MANTECA NO SE VAYA DE AQUÍ!- gritó Alarcón exactamente tan colérico como en esa ocasión y esta vez fue Jack quien interfirió y con su mano derecha detuvo al culón sujetándolo de la parte trasera de su abrigo levantándolo fácilmente del piso mientras pataleaba como si estuviera corriendo.

-¡Esto no debe de ser ninguna sorpresa, era de esperarse que un maldito bastardo de mierda como tú se robara el dinero!- le gritó iracundo Kyle y todos se alistaban para moler a golpes al culo gordo que se estaba cagando del miedo.

-¡No, esperen!- les dijo Stan antes de que enviaran al cerdito al matadero- ¡miren!- les dijo señalando la pantalla de plasma que mostraba como Cartman había entrado a un baño y le puso seguro como Kyle lo había hecho en su momento, ante eso todos se calmaron un poco, pero el culón seguía cagado del miedo y sudaba mientras que Jack lo seguía sujetando y juntaba sus manos rezando y todos se llevaron la GRAN sorpresa de que de la mochila que tenía en su espalda, saco una peluca rubia larga, una blusa corta y una minifalda y después se empezó a quitar su ropa quedando solo en calzoncillos para luego ponerse la mini falda y la blusa que le quedaban MUY ajustadas para luego maquillarse la cara como una mujer y por último se puso la peluca en la cabeza y saco una grabadora de la mochila y la encendió y como un recuerdo del pasado, bailó y empezó a cantar exactamente de la misma forma como en el video que Butters le había tomado hace tantos años cuando se disfrazó de Britey Spears, solo que esta vez saco de su mochila un muñeco inflable de Justin que infló y con el que bailó y cantó, diciendo cosa como: "toca mi cuerpo, así, así, toca mi cuerpo".

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- las carcajadas de todos ante eso no se hicieron esperar y casi todos se habían tirado en el piso retorciéndose y llorando de la risa, especialmente Alarcón y los amigos del culón.

-¡PERO QUE MARICA JAJAJAJA!- exclamó el colombiano que reía mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

-¡LO QUE TIENE DEL CULÓN, LO TIENE DE MARICÓN JAJAJAJA!- Kyle literalmente estaba que se moría de la risa XD.

-"¡JUSTAMENTE IBA A DECIR LO MISMO JAJAJAJA!"- exclamó la voz gutural en la mente de Butters que también estaba que se moría de la risa y el rubio no se quedaba atrás.

-¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR RIÉNDOSE MIERDAS!- exigió Cartman rojo de la cólera y vergüenza.

-¡Pero que linda te veías en minifalda, con blusa y con peluca culón, tanto que te podría tratar de coger si no supiera que eres tú JAJAJAJA!- le dijo burlonamente Kenny y el gordo estaba tan rojo como el papá de Damien y el sudor con el que estaba bañado antes, se evaporo de por la calentura de su sangre.

-¡MIREN QUIEN LO DICE, EL QUE SE HABÍA DISFRAZADO DE PRINCESA CUANDO NOSOTROS QUERÍAMOS CONSEGUIR LOS X-BOX ONE Y LOS PS4!- le recordó el culón, pero nadie prestó atención a eso y siguieron riéndose de él **(NA: miren uno de los episodios de la temporada 17 XD)**

-¡Si… sigamos viendo las gra-grabaciones JAJAJAJA!- pidió Johnny que desde que había visto todos esos videos tan comprometedores, su terror había desaparecido y reemplazado por completo por las carcajadas.

Todos continuaban viendo los videos tratando inútilmente de recuperar la compostura y continuando riéndose del culón que deseaba que la Tierra se lo tragara. Pero todos enseguida dejaron de reír cuando uno de los videos mostraba a Gary caminando por los alrededores de los cuartos como si estuviera buscando algo y el pequeño rubio mormón enseguida se tapó la cara con las dos manos negando con la cabeza y susurrando un: "Dios… perdóname" y las grabaciones mostraron como entró a un cuarto, específicamente en dónde Kenny e había establecido y estaba buscando algo en la mochila de él. El rubio inmortal ante eso enseguida se encabronó por eso pensando que el pequeño rubio le estaba robando, lo mismo pensaron las demás personas, pero como en las veces anteriores, se llevaron una GRAN sorpresa ya que el mormón había sacado de esa mochila nada más y nada menos que una revista pornográfica, eso lo avergonzó más de lo que estaba y todos sus amigos del Team rubio lo vieron asombrados y aún más cuando él había ido a un baño y no perdió tiempo y empezó a ojear la revista sin disimular para nada una GRAN sonrisa en su cara para luego quitarse los pantalones y empezar a masturbarse de forma parecida a como Butters lo había hecho.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- por enésima vez las carcajadas de los demás no se hicieron esperar mientras que el pequeño mormón seguía tapándose la cara de la vergüenza, especialmente ya que la grabación muestra que luego de haber terminado de masturbarse y de lavarse fue a dejar la revista en la mochila de Kenny tal y como la encontró y después se retiró del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Carajo Gary, si tantas ganas tenías, me la hubieras pedido prestada y así te hubieras ahorrado problemas JAJAJA!- le dijo burlonamente Kenny.

-¡Y eso que este enano es un supuesto religioso de primera clase JAJAJAJA!- dijo burlonamente también Damien, mientras que las chicas se habían asqueado de la misma forma cuando ocurrió lo de Butters.

-¡Pero no sean tan duros con él, después de todo la carne es débil y todos los hombres tenemos que saciar de alguna manera nuestras necesidades JAJAJAJA!- Alarcón trato de "justificar" el comportamiento del mormón y este seguía tapándose la cara de la vergüenza y sus amigos no podían evitar reír como los demás.

Después de reír, todos de nuevo siguieron viendo las grabaciones para tratar de encontrar una anomalía y todos pusieron su atención cuando Thomas y Tammy estaban por los alrededores viendo de un lado a otro con cautela y después el rubio le había susurrado algo en el oído a la castaña y esta le sonrió de forma pícara y los dos se dirigieron a un closet y entraron en él y a pesar de que no habían cámaras en ese lugar, no hay que ser adivino para saber qué sucedió XD.

-¡HUYYYYY!- exclamaron todos los jóvenes al mismo tiempo de forma burlona y picaresca.

-Oh ¡MIERDA!- exclamó el rubio de Tourette tapándose la cara con su mano izquierda y tanto él como la castaña se habían puestos rojos de la vergüenza mientras que los chiflidos y comentarios picarescos de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Cómo se nota que ustedes sí que investigaron MUY a fondo los rituales de apareamiento!- les dijo burlonamente Alarcón refiriéndose al objetivo estudiantil de todos.

-¿Viste Craig? Te dije que Thomas y Tammy se estaban acaramelando- le dijo Kenny en voz baja mientras le extendía la mano derecha en señal de que le pague una apuesta y el pelinegro luego de mostrarle el dedo medio le dio de MUY mala gana un billete de 100$ mientras refunfuñaba, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz de que su amigo del síndrome tuviera a una chica.

-Bueno ya sigamos- dijo Diana para luego hacer correr los demás videos.

Pero después todos volvieron a guardar silencio cuando Bebe estaba entrando al cuarto que compartía con alguna de las chicas y de su maleta sacó… un consolador BIEN GRANDE y junto con este una revista de actores famosos de Hollywood y ella a recostó en la cama abriendo las piernas y con una mano sostenía la revista y con la otra cogió el consolador y… bueno, eso se lo dejo a la imaginación del lector XD.

-¡HUYYYY, QUE ASCO!- exclamaron casi todos al mismo tiempo, algunos de forma burlona y otros con todas las ganas del mundo para vomitar y los comentarios indebidos y de mal gusto no se hicieron esperar mientras que la rubia rizada se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza.

-Cielos Bebe…- susurro Wendy de forma totalmente desaprobatoria.

-Si estabas tan urgida, pudiste haberle pedido ayuda a cualquiera de nosotros Bebe- le "ofreció" Kenny de forma burlona y pícara y varios de los chicos enseguida rieron por eso.

-Pero lo peor es que luego de usarlo, lo guarda sin siquiera lavarlo- dijo Alarcón fingiendo asco y señalando la pantalla y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Y con razón camina chueca- le dijo bulón Trent.

-Estas jovencitas de hoy… en vez de buscar a un chico, usan ese tipo de pendejadas- susurro Diana de forma desaprobatoria y puso de nuevo en marcha las grabaciones.

Pero si cuando vieron a Thomas y a Tammy haciendo "cosillas" en ese closet todos se asombraron, su sorpresa fue MAYOR cuando vieron al señor Mackey y a la conductora del autobús recorriendo la cabaña buscando un lugar íntimo y fueron a otro closet y al igual que el rubio de Tourette y la castaña, no hay que ser adivino para saber qué fue lo que pasó XD.

-¡HUYYYYY!- exclamaron casi todos al mismo tiempo de la misma forma en como exclamaron ante Thomas y Tammy y también le dijeron sus verdades y los dos adultos no pudieron ponerse rojos.

-¡Señor Mackey, conductora Crabtree!- les llamó la atención la directora Victoria muy molesta por ese comportamiento tan inapropiado viniendo de ellos.

-¡Que gustos tiene consejero!- le dijo burlonamente Alarcón y las risas de los demás aumentaron.

-¡De haber sabido que vería estas cosas, hubiera traído palomitas y gaseosas!- dijo burlonamente Kenny.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE MALDITOS MOCOSOS!- les gritó colérica la conductora y todos enseguida guardaron silencio y se pusieron más pálidos que Damien por el miedo y este estaba casi transparente ya que de por sí es bien pálido como Michael Jackson XD.

-Cof… cof… mejor sigamos-les dijo Johnny para superar ese momento incómodo y luego de haber tosido un poco.

Durante unos momentos las grabaciones no mostraron nada fuera de lo usual, solo cuando ya todos estaban regresando a la cabaña luego de sus "investigaciones" pero cierto joven al llegar no perdió tiempo en hacer una gracia ¿Adivinan quién es? Pues se trata de Alarcón, que de nuevo merodeo por los alrededores de la cocina y de un pequeño almacén se comió más comida XD.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! ¡¿OTRA VEZ ME JODEN CON ESO?! ¡SI MUESTRAN UNA CUARTA VEZ ALGO COMO ESO, ROMPO ESA PUTA PANTALLA DE PLASMA!- exclamó el latino más colérico que avergonzado mientras que levantaba una pequeña silla de madera, pero las risas de varios no se hicieron esperar y la mirada desaprobatoria de los otros, especialmente de Johnny y su hermana.

-Y dicen que yo soy el que come como un cerdo- espetó burlón e irónico el culón de Cartman.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues por lo menos yo no me ando travistiéndome, ni disfrazándome de una cantante famosa como lo haces tú!- le dijo ácidamente el colombiano y las risas de nuevo se dirigieron al culón que se encabronó como al principio.

Siguieron viendo las grabaciones que no habían mostrado algo interesante, hasta que luego de que aparentemente todos estaban durmiendo, el pequeño Pip se había levantado de su cama y con el mismo sigilo que Alarcón usó para ir a robarse la comida, fue hasta donde Kenny y al igual que Gary sacó de su mochila la misma revista pornográfica y sin dejar de ser sigiloso fue hasta uno de los baños y como lo hizo el otro pequeño rubio, se masturbó.

-¡OTRO NO JODA!- exclamó burlón Alarcón y como de costumbre las carcajadas de los demás no se hicieron esperar mientras que el pequeño rubio inglés se tapaba la cara con su gorro.

-¡Si alguien está tan muy urgido, le puedo alquilar mi colección de revistas a un dólar el minuto!- comentó Kenny de forma burlona.

-¡Te harías multimillonario McCormick!- le dijo Craig que por más que quisiera, no podía evitar reír como los demás.

-¡Y otra vez digo, siendo una persona tan supuestamente religiosa y sale con esas mañas!- comentó Damien riendo como los demás.

Otra vez siguieron viendo los videos, pero no pasaba nada más interesante mientras que todos dormían, pero como una especie de profecía que se hizo realidad, Luis Carlos se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina, pero a diferencia de las otras tres ocasiones, esta vez parecía estar sonámbulo y caminaba con los brazos extendidos como una momia y al llegar a la nevera la estaba vaciando y de nuevo las miradas inquisidoras, molestas y burlonas se posaron en él.

-¡LO ADVERTÍ!- cuando exclamó esto tiró la silla que había levantado contra la pantalla de plasma, pero Gok´Zarah reaccionó rápido y creo un pequeño campo de fuerza alrededor de ella y cuando la silla chocó con este revotó y se devolvió asía el colombiano tomándolo por sorpresa y dándole en toda la frente haciendo que cayera al piso inconsciente y roncando.

-¡Cómo en la fiesta de disfraces!- espetó burlonamente Jack que junto con los demás enseguida se pusieron a reír del latino durmiente XD.

-¡Un momento, un momento, un momento! Todo esto es bien gracioso y ese tipo de cosas, pero que no se les olvide que estamos tratando de descubrir quien se robó el dinero de…- dijo Diana a todos retomando el asunto principal, pero ella y todos se callaron cuando las cámaras captaron a nada más y nada menos que al señor Garrison saliendo de un cuarto que estaba cerca del escondite del dinero y como hizo Alarcón y Pip, se acercó a él y movió un cuadro, que detrás de este estaba una pequeña puerta secreta y de esta sacó el gran tarro del dinero y en una bolsa lo empezó a meter todo viendo de un lado a otro y sonriendo de forma maliciosa y cuando el tarro estaba totalmente lleno, lo puso en su lugar y se retiró del lugar sin dejar de ver de un lado a otro.

-…- ante esa revelación nadie sabía que decir y todos estaban en estado de shock, incluyendo Alarcón que se había despertado justo a tiempo para ver eso y con un gran chichón en la cabeza muy al estilo anime XD.

-El marica ese…- comenzó a decir el Topo en susurro.

-Fue el que se robó el dinero…- terminó por decir en su lugar Damien y después de unos aparentes eternos segundos de silencio.

-¡GARRISOOOOONNNNNN!- gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo encabronados, pero apena se habían dado cuenta de que el maestro, desde que comenzaron a ver los videos, se había ido sin que nadie lo viera.

-¡GARRISON, GARRISON! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS MALDITO MARICÓN DE MIERDA?!- exclamó colérico Alarcón que junto con los demás había salido de esa habitación y miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar al profesor.

-¡NO ESTA!- exclamó también colérico Trent.

-¡SÉ ESCAPÓ!- esta vez fue el turno de Mark.

-¡PUES NADIE PUEDE ESCAPAR DEL INFINITO PODER DEL MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN!- luego de que Alarcón volviera a exclamar usó sus poderes mentales para localizar al profesor- ¡LO ENCONTRE!- dicho esto se tele transportó en un portal púrpura.

El señor Garrison iba a toda velocidad en el autobús escolar huyendo lo más lejos posible de la cabaña.

-Qué suerte que ninguno de esos estúpidos mocosos me vio- se dijo a sí mismo de forma triunfal y aliviada. Pero para su desagradable sorpresa Alarcón se había puesto en medio dela calle y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el latino puso delante de sí su mano izquierda y cuando el autobús se chocó contra esta se detuvo en seco y el profesor como no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad salió despedido por la ventanilla delantera rompiéndola en pedazos y aterrizando duramente contra el asfalto- ¡AAAHHH!- gritó adolorido, pero el latino no perdió el tiempo y enseguida lo levantó con la misma mano izquierda.

-¡USTED Y NOSOTROS TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR!- luego de haberle gritado en toda la cara, se tele transportó de regreso a la cabaña y estando ahí lo tiró al piso como un costal de papas- ¡SERVIDO!- luego de exclamar de nuevo Trent enseguida cogió al profesor del cuello y levantándolo del piso usando solamente la mano derecha mientras que el resto estaba que le sacaba los ojos al profesor por la ira.

-¡AHORA EXPLÍQUESE MARICA!- le exigió zarandeándolo bruscamente.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SE ROBO EL DINERO?!- le preguntó colérico Jack tronándose los nudillos.

-Ah…ah…- gimió adolorido el profesor por el dolor del choque- porque… porque tenía muchas ganas… de ir a un bar gay muy fino… pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para ir a él… pero al ver ese gran tarro con todos esos billetes… no pude resistir la tentación… y me lo robe…- se explicó lo mejor que pudo el pedazo de marica, pero todos lo vieron más molestos todavía.

-¡¿Se robó toda la caridad solo para ir a un antro gay?!- le preguntó colérico Johnny.

-¡Usted es la más grande vergüenza de la escuela señor Garrison!- le dijo la directora tan molesta como los demás- ¡Ahora dígannos dónde está el dinero!- le terminó exigiendo, pero al profesor no respondió y enseguida Trent le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago para que hablara, suponiendo que pudiera hacerlo con la falta de aire.

-No lo tengo… luego de robarlo… enseguida me largué de la cabaña… y fue a ese bar… y me lo gaste todo…- cuando dijo esto, casi todos lo vieron tan asombrados como molestos, especialmente Johnny, su hermana y los empleados.

-¿Todo el dinero que hemos ahorrado con tanto esfuerzo se lo gastó en una sola noche? ¡NNNOOO!- exclamó Johnny más horrorizado que molesto.

-¡Y de seguro varios tipos se la enterraron al mismo tiempo!- comentó Craig.

-¡MARICÓN!- luego de que Trent exclamara esto enseguida le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al profesor mandándolo a volar de espaldas haciendo que se chocara fuertemente contra una pared de madera sacándole un gran grito del dolor.

-¡PERO ESTO NO TERMINA AQUÍ!- luego de que Alarcón exclamara esto se subió las mangas de su camisa al mismo tiempo que Trent, Jack, el Topo, Damien, Craig, Mark, Josh, Kenny, Cartman e incluso Gregory, Kyle, Clyde, Tweek, Kevin, Pip, Gok´Zarah y Gary, prácticamente casi todos los que son solteros y no tienen pareja también se subían las mangas, excepto en el caso de Butters, que tiene a Lexus como novia, pero si le quiere dar su merecido a Garrison… es porque está pasando por una crisis mental muy conveniente en estos momentos XD.

-Es… esperen, ¿En… en realidad no va a gol… golpear a su tutor, verdad? Ya que si lo ha... hacen, los ha… haría reprobar to… todas las materias- les trato de "amenazar" en un inútil intento de salvarse de su justo y merecido castigo mientras que literalmente se cagaba del miedo.

-¿Y usted cree que eso nos importa ahora?- luego de que Alarcón le preguntara esto de forma tosca, lo cogió de su camisa verde y lo arrastro a una habitación entrando en esta seguido en fila por los demás chicos que se tronaban los nudillos y cuellos mientras que el profesor había raspado el piso con sus uñas cuando lo arrastraban mientras gritaba súplicas de piedad y cuando todos estuvieron adentro, se cerró la puerta para que comenzara la carnicería.

-Uh, uh, pobre de Garrison- dijo el consejero negando lentamente con la cabeza, pero no sintiendo lástima, sino molesto.

-Algunas veces me pregunto ¿Por qué después de tantos años, no lo he despedido?- comentó la directora Victoria con el mismo semblante.

-Pero ese comportamiento es típico de los chicos, solucionar las cosas a golpes cuando se les niega pasar el rato con una hermosa mujer- espetó Wendy de forma desaprobatoria, después de todo la principal razón por la cual casi todos los chicos estaban bien encabronados no era por los videos que se mostraron y mucho menos porque no sé tiene el dinero para ayudar al bosque y a los animales, sino porque no van a pasar el rato con la hermosa Diana.

-¿Qué dijiste Wendy?- le preguntó Stan que no la escuchó bien; y él, Token, Thomas y… Bradley son los únicos chicos que no fueron a joder al señor Garrison ya que tienen novias, excepto el rubio rizado ya que si no fue, es por una MUY obvia razón.

-Nada Stan… nada…- le dijo su novia sin cambiar de semblante- pero mientras que los chicos se divierten, ¿Comemos algo?- preguntó a los que quedaban para no tener que estar cerca del mierdero que se va a formar.

-Buena idea jovencita, claro suponiendo que ese tal Luis Carlos haya acabado con toda la comida- dijo burlonamente Diana y después todos se retiraron al mismo tiempo que se escuchó el primer grito de agonía del marica de Garrison.

Y luego de una hora en la que los gritos del profesor eran acompañados por el sonido de fuertes golpes, objetos rompiéndose, insultos, una bomba cayendo, el barrito de un elefante, el relinchado de un burro, el cacareo de un gallo, disparos cañones, el sonido de un teléfono fuera de servicio y de que por debajo de la puerta de esa habitación saliera humo y de que temblara como un terremoto; uno a uno todos los chicos salieron de la habitación en fila como entraron con GRANDES sonrisas en sus caras mientras se bajaban las mangas, incluso los más "amables y gentiles" tienen ese mismo semblante.

-¿Y cómo les fue, se sienten mejor?- les preguntó Wendy de forma irónica.

-¡MUCHO MEJOR!- exclamaron todos ellos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero el marica de Garrison no va a poder dar clases durante MUCHO tiempo- dijo Alarcón de forma sádica y después Token y Thomas se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación para echar un ojo y enseguida se pusieron pálidos mientras tragaban crudo.

-Tienes toda la razón Luis Carlos- le dijo el ricachón secándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

-Lo dejaron hecho ¡PURA MIERDA!- dijo el rubio de Tourette secándose también el sudor y después Stan, Bradley, Wendy, las chicas, la directora, el consejero, la conductora, Johnny, Dianan y los empleados se acercaron para ver qué tan jodido quedó Garrison y enseguida se pusieron pálidos y empezaron a sudar.

-Cre-creo que se pa-pasaron- dijo aterrado el rubio rizado.

-Al contrario, nos tuvimos que contener para no matarlo- le dijo Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego encenderse un cigarrillo, pero sin dejar de sonreí.

-Me-mejor llamó a una a-ambulancia- dijo asustada Diana para luego retirarse del lugar.

-¿Pero ahora que hacemos? Sin el dinero ya no podremos ayudar al bosque ni a sus habitantes- comentó Kyle de forma triste y los que estaban preocupados por ese tema, también se pusieron tristes.

-Y sin eso, no podremos pasar el rato con Diana- comentó Kenny y junto con los que estaban BIEN interesados en ese tema, también se pusieron tristes y las chicas rodaron los ojos por eso.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos para conseguir todo el dinero necesario?- preguntó Stan y todos se pusieron a pensar.

-Un momento…- susurró Alarcón- ¿podemos subir esas grabaciones de nosotros a internet?- le preguntó al dueño de la cabaña.

-Eh… sí, claro que podemos ¿Por qué?- le preguntó extrañado Johnny.

Pero ante esa afirmación el colombiano enseguida sonrió tan maliciosamente como el Grinch y les dedico una mirada cómplice a los demás chicos que enseguida captaron el mensaje y sonrieron de la misma forma y en la mente de todos estaba presente: "¿Están pensando los mismo que yo?".

-Oh cielos…- susurró Stan al darse cuenta de lo que todos tenían en mente.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**

-¡Miren el video de Butters ya tiene diez millones de visitas!- exclamó muy emocionado Kenny que junto con los demás tenían varias computadoras.

-¡Y el de Bebe cinco millones!- exclamó esta vez Wendy con el mismo semblante.

-¡El de los Gnomos veinte millones, aunque sigue siendo mucha presión GAH!- exclamo Tweek jalándose su cabello.

-¡Pero los que más visitas tienen son los del culón! ¡Tienen cincuenta millones de visitas!- exclamó esta vez Kyle, ya que al parecer el plan de todos había consistido en subir las grabaciones de ellos a internet para así poder ganar muchos dólares teóricos y cambiarlos por dinero de verdad para ayudar al bosque y sus animales, aunque por supuesto varios de los chicos protagonistas de los videos no estaban para nada felices de que todas las personas en internet los viera haciendo sus "gracias".

-¡Y cuando pasemos las grabaciones a CDS, ganaremos MUCHO más dinero al venderlos!- exclamó también emocionado Luis Carlos.

-Oh chicos, no saben cuánto les agradecemos que hagan esto por nosotros- les dijo Johnny sonriendo de la alegría.

-De nada, fue un placer- le dijeron casi todos ellos al mismo tiempo y viendo con sonrisas picaras a Diana que tiene el mismo gesto.

-Y conozco la forma perfecta de cómo recompensarlos- cuando dijo esto, para los oídos de todos ellos era como si hubieran escuchado un coro celestial, incluso para los oídos de Damien XD.

-Cómo usted diga señorita- volvieron a decir los solterones al mismo tiempo sonriendo más.

-Por cuarta vez digo esto, lo que hacen los chicos por una hermosa mujer- dijo Wendy de forma desaprobatoria de nuevo.

-Pero dinos Johnny… ¿Usted tiene planes para esta noche?- le preguntó pícaramente Bebe, que junto con las chicas solteras, incluso la directora, se le acercaron ya que él es alguien muy agraciado… maldito afortunado.

-Pues no, no tengo planes… pero puedo formarlos con ustedes preciosas- les dijo él con el mismo semblante mientras rodaba a la rubia y a Red por los hombros y empezaron a caminar dejando a una Wendy en estado de shock.

-¿Qué decías sobre que lo que hacen los chicos por una hermosa mujer?- le preguntó Luis Carlos de forma irónica y la chica rugió molesta por cómo le devolvieron sus propias palabras.

**EL FIN**

**¡Sé acabo! (como en mis GRANDES one-shots se escuchan aplausos y me lanzan rosas XD) espero que les haya gustado esta historia, especialmente el motivo por el cual los chicos dieron su "caridad" y cuando hablé en el bosque con Stan, Kyle y Kenny y sobre todo, espero que también les haya gustado los videos que nos tomaron XD y como jodimos a Garrison y ayudamos a conseguir el dinero XD. Pero recuerden que en las primeras notas del autor dije que iba a ver una encuesta sobre unos fics que quiero hacer, así que estos son los fic: INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS, LA VIDA DE UN FUTURO VILLANO, INTERCAMBIO DE VIDAS & EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO. Estos son los fics en los que tanto quiero trabajar y si quieren ver de qué se tratan ellos véanlos en mi perfil y si les gusta alguno de ellos, pueden votar dejando reviews en este fic y el que tenga más votaciones será con el comience primero, luego con el segundo con más votaciones y así sucesivamente. Estas votaciones están abiertas hasta el primero de Diciembre y cuando suba el fic especial de primero de mes diré cuál fue el que tuvo más votos. Pero eso sí, solo pueden votar una sola vez y tiene que ser en este fic, no vale que voten en otros fics ni por PM ya que eso no sería justo, así que hasta luego y como me costó trabajo y muchas ampollas hacer esta historia, voy a tomarme unos días de descanso ;D y como si fuera un disco rayando, si quieren ayuda en sus propias historias pueden pedirle ayuda al…**

**MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN (después de decir esto me tiro en la cama para dormir y roncar XD).**


End file.
